Flying under the Stars
by phoenixfeather20111
Summary: Astrid and Hiccup fly together under the stars, enjoying the night. Short adventures of the Vikings. Please read and review.


**_The Perfect Night under the Stars_**

* * *

**"So, how do you like your foot?"** Astrid asked, her legs swinging over the ledge of a drop off.

Hiccup sat beside, running his hands over his fake foot.

Toothless rolled in the grass nearby by.

"I'm still getting used to it, and I'm not sure if it will ever be the same," Hiccup admitted, "I still fall quite often."

"You'll get the hang of it," Astrid promised, throwing a rock as far as she could. She watched it fall through the air then land in the water with a small splash. The stars sparkled and shined overhead, and Astrid eyes suddenly brightened and she grinned.

"Oh, great," Hiccup moaned, "I know that look."

Astrid rolled her eyes, and then glanced down at the frothing water below. One slip, and she could be an Astrid splat against those waves, she fell.

"ASTRID!" Hiccup yelled, "Toothless, quick!"

The cold wind stung Astrid's face and whipped her braid around her. Astrid saw the water getting closer and closer, her heart pounded violently. Death was just a few seconds away. . . Suddenly, a gust of ice cold sleet hit her, and she fell onto Toothless's back, his wings were arched and he flew like the wind.

Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup and laid her head on his shoulder, her loose braid flew freely behind her.

"Astrid! Why did you do that?" Hiccup shouted, "You worried me to death! And don't say it was an accident, I know that it wasn't!"

"I knew you would catch me," Astrid said, laughing, "And your fake foot didn't even slow you down!"

"I wasn't thinking about it," Hiccup admitted, "I was so busy thinking about you, I forgot!"

"Good, you'll get used to it, Hiccup, I know you will, you just don't need to think about it. I believe in you." Astrid said, kissing Hiccup on the cheek.

"I don't think I care for your kind of encouragement." Hiccup said, leaning backwards toward Astrid.

Toothless dived down violently, and gust of air hit the two teens and the two Vikings were knocked apart. Astrid gasped as she tumbled off, the air leaving her lungs.

"ASTRID!" Hiccup shouted, "Toothless, look what you've done!"

Toothless cocked his head and snorted, his tongue flew out of his mouth, and he looked down underneath him.

Astrid swung upside down in Toothless's claws, she could see Berk through her vision, but it was starting to get hazy.

"Hiccup," Astrid muttered, "Help."

Black dots rushed through her vision, and Astrid pushed away the feeling struggling to stay conscious.

"Knock it off, Toothless," Hiccup said, sourly, "Let Astrid up here."

Toothless snorted.

"Toothless, now!"

Toothless growled softly in his throat.

"What do you mean Astrid should- you know what, I'm not going to repeat that," Hiccup said. "But if you don't let Astrid up here right now, I promise you, that there will be only eels for-"

Astrid screeched, as Toothless dropped her.

Toothless swooped down, the wind biting Hiccup's cheeks, his face became rosy red as Toothless gained speed. At this rate, hitting the water would be like hitting cement. Toothless flapped his wings and glided to a stop, floating over the water.

Hiccup was the most unlucky, he broke Astrid's fall.

Hiccup fell in the water with a loud SPLASH!

Astrid laughed, as she extended out a hand to help him back on Toothless.

But Hiccup had other ideas, he grabbed Astrid's hand and pulled her in.

Astrid gasped as her body made contact with the cold water, and she slipped under water. She came up coughing and water sprayed everywhere.

Hiccup's laugh rang loud and clear, but was stopped by Astrid's hard punch. Then Astrid tackled him, pulling him under water. Hiccup came up sputtering.

"What was that for?"

"For pulling me into the water!" Astrid laughed.

Hiccup grabbed her and pulled Astrid near him. Their lips locked for the most longest minute in the world, Hiccup was vaguely aware of Toothless making a loud growling in his throat, the stars shining brightly, and the water freezing cold. But all that mattered was Astrid, her blond hair smelled like fresh pine, her lips were pressed against his, and he stared into her eyes, perfect pools of blue with dancing specks of green. Her soaking wet body was pressed against his, her arms were wrapped around him, and Astrid's wet hair was plastered to her face.

Toothless ruined the wonderful moment. He pushed his body between them, and the two were dunked under the water again.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup shouted angrily. "You useless reptile, what was that for!?"

Toothless's tongue lolled out of his mouth, and Astrid swore that she saw Toothless roll his eyes.

Hiccup chuckled and pulled himself onto Toothless's back.

Hiccup dropped his hand to help Astrid onto the dragon but Astrid swatted his hand away and leaped onto the Night Fury herself.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Hiccup looked up at the sky and noticed the stars were starting to fade, the town of Berk would be waking up soon and notice them missing.

"Up, Toothless, get to Berk as fast as you can," Hiccup ordered.

Toothless opened his wings, and a gust of wind flew under, pushing Toothless up into the air.

Toothless flew fast enough, that Hiccup and Astrid's wet clothes were dry by the time they reached Berk.

Toothless snorted, as he glided over the rooftops of Berk, and he gently landed in a tree next to Astrid's window.

Hiccup climbed off, careful to not wake up Astrid and her family.

Hiccup gently lifted Astrid off Toothless and strode over to the window.

Carefully, Hiccup tucked Astrid into her bed and pulled over her covers. After kissing her on the cheek, Hiccup tip toed out of the room and climbed onto Toothless's back.

"Let's go home, Toothless," Hiccup whispered, as he looked up, enjoying the stars that blanketed the sky.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW! THANK YOU! If you want me to add more chapters to this, and if you have any ideas please review or PM me. I always need a good idea for a short story to add to this one. I will take requests. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
